Christmas in Kagutsuchi
by Abyss Kurokari
Summary: 'Tis the season, and Ragna and Tao will find that they care for each other more than either of them knew
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first blazblue fic ever! It's a request from Mr. War and I'm happy to start off my blazblue fic career with a Christmas special! This is a two-shot with the pairing Ragna X Taokaka. I don't own Blazblue, it belongs solely to Arc System Works, and the "Project BB Team". This story takes place right after Continuum Shift, and will not likely have any continuity with Chrono Phantasma. Anyways, let's get on with the story!

Part 1: Cold Nights

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of winter, two people trudged through the snow in Kagutsuchi, one was an infamous criminal known as Ragna the Bloodedge, the other a young Cat-beastkin named Taokaka.

"Tao! Wait up!" Ragna shouted at the young Kaka in the distance. She was either too far away or too preoccupied with some other object to hear him… after a few more minutes, the young cat-girl came bounding back to him.

"Come on, Good Guy! Tao found a place to eat!"

"You just ate, Tao. How in the seven hells can you be hungry again already?" said Ragna, scratching the back of his head.

"Tao wants meat buns! Good Guy, pleeeeease get Tao some meat buns? Pleeeease, please, please, pleeeeeeeeease?" She said, jumping around in front of the silver-haired man.

Ragna couldn't help but think of how funny Tao looked when she bounced around like that. "Alright, fine. Where's the place you found?"

"This way, Good Guy!" Tao once more took off as fast as she could, leaving Ragna in the dust again. Ragna sighed audibly and walked in the direction Tao had gone.

When the duo finally arrived at the restaurant, they immediately went inside and realized just how cold it was outside. They sat down and ordered their food. Tao, of course, was not very patient when it came to food. "Nya! Good Guy! What's taking them so long to bring Tao's meat buns?!"

Ragna shrugged, "They must be cooking fresh ones."

Tao looked outside through the window and saw snow falling. "Hey, Good Guy! Look!" she said, pointing outside at the gently falling snowflakes.

Ragna looked outside and saw the snow, then looked back at Tao, who was showing her feline side by batting her large paws at a fly that was crawling around on the window. Ragna chuckled to himself. He couldn't help thinking how cute the act was, seeing her playing with a fly like any normal housecat would…

Their food arrived at their table a few minutes later. Ragna had ordered a bowl of ramen, and Tao had ordered a massive plate of fresh meat buns. Tao stopped in the middle of eating and looked out the window.

"Good Guy! Look!"

"Huh?" Ragna said, looking out the window… there was now a full-on blizzard outside. "That's just great…" he said, before noticing that Tao had already eaten all 12 of her meat buns. "Wow… You need to slow down, Tao… now you're gonna be bored until I'm ready to go."

Tao rubbed her stomach contentedly. *urp!* "Tao is sooo full!"

Ragna looked at her. "Yeah, but you're gonna be hungry again five minutes after we leave this place." He continued eating his ramen while Tao found a way to entertain herself… blowing bubbles in her Soda.

The duo paid for their food and walked outside. All that could be seen was snow, snow, and more snow. The blizzard was still furiously spreading the white powder everywhere. Tao shivered and tried to pull her short, skirt-like jacket down further, but she failed at it.

"Rawrgna! Tao is soo cold!"

Ragna nodded, "we need to find someplace to stay tonight."

As the duo trudged through the snow, Ragna saw a light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. A motel, with a "vacancy" neon sign glowing in the distance. They arrived and walked into the lobby, and Tao shook off about an inch of snow that had collected on her shoulders and head.

Ragna walked up to the counter. "Hey, can we check in? We need two rooms."

The person behind the counter nodded, then stopped. "I'm sorry sir; it seems we only have one room available."

Ragna looked behind himself and saw Tao, still shivering and looking woefully out the glass doors at the falling snow. "Whatever. We'll take it."

Ragna paid for their room and they made their way down a long hallway and into their room… there was only one bed.

"Dammit! Why didn't he tell me there was only one bed?!" he shouted.

Tao looked at him, puzzled. "what's wrong, Good Guy?"

"Nothing… just… nothing."

Ragna contented himself with watching "World's Dumbest Drivers" on TV. Tao was also watching. For about an hour they sat there, silent. Ragna then stood up and looked at Tao, who had fallen asleep already, while sitting upright on the edge of the bed. A small line of drool was dripping comically from the corner of her mouth. Ragna chuckled. He walked over and gently picked her up and put her on the bed, then covered her with the blankets. He laid down next to her and quietly watched TV for about another hour until he drifted off to sleep.

That night, he had a dream. A simple enough dream, he was alone in a white void (not Hakumen), and the only other person that was there was Tao. But something was different. She was standing so close to him, and he could hear her purring. Suddenly, she kissed him. He pulled away and looked on in shock. "What the hell?! Tao?!" Tao disappeared, and was replaced by another Ragna. The other Ragna spoke; "You can't deny it any longer. You've tried to ignore how you feel about Tao, but we both know… you love her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Part one of two is up! I'm glad because I had writers block. Props must be given to Mr. War, who helped me with this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Merry Christmas!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ragna awoke the next morning just after sunrise. His dream was still fresh in his mind. He felt something warm on his chest, and looked down, to see Tao with her face buried in his shirt, he tried to move out from under her without disturbing her. He walked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. He got undressed and climbed into the shower, turning only the hot water on. He was fully awakened when the scalding hot water made contact with his skin.

"YEEOOOWWW!"

Just then, Tao's voice came from the other side of the door. "Good Guy! Are you alright?!"

Ragna stumbled out of the shower and palmed over his fresh burns. "Yeah, I'm fine, just burned myself in the Damn shower."

Tao walked over to their room's window and looked outside. It was still snowing, but much more gently than the previous day. Then, she noticed something, Christmas carolers. She pressed her ear to the cold glass trying to hear them. Just then, Ragna's voice came from behind her. "Oh yeah, I forgot, today's Christmas eve." Tao turned towards him and smiled, her big toothy grin resembling the Cheshire cat's smile. "Merry Christmas Rawrgna!" Ragna smiled, a rare occurrence. "You too, Tao."

The duo left the hotel and walked towards the center of Orient town, walking about a half mile until they finally arrived. Ragna looked at Tao and said, "Hey, Tao, what do you want to do to celebrate Christmas? I'll take you to do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't have to do with more food."

Tao looked up at him. "Really? Thanks, Good Guy!..." she thought for a few minutes. Ragna started to become impatient. "So? What do you want to do?" Tao got the perfect idea. "Let's go to the Christmas carnival, Good Guy!"

As they arrived, they were left in awe. A massive carnival in the middle of Kagutsuchi, at least 200 people were there. Ragna looked at Tao. "What do you want to do first?" Tao looked around excitedly, she had never actually been to the Christmas carnival, but Torakaka had told her so much about it. Tao grabbed Ragna's arm and pulled him into the middle of the carnival grounds. She looked around. "let's ride the Ferris wheel, Rawrgna!" He nodded and paid for their carnival passes, then the duo climbed onto the Ferris wheel and waited for it to start moving.

Ragna looked out of the Ferris wheel car they were in; he was able to see for miles. Tao looked off in the distance in wonder. She felt something touch her shoulder and looked, to see Ragna's hand on her shoulder. "I've never been good with words, but…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "…Merry Christmas, Tao." Tao looked at the box for a few seconds, then slowly opened it. Inside, there was a small, heart-shaped pendant made of ruby. She picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds, then practically tackled Ragna. "THANK YOU GOOD GUY!" Ragna laughed and got back to his feet.

"Put it on, let's see how it looks."

Tao nodded vigorously, then put the necklace on and fastened the clasp. She looked at Ragna, who looked at her for a few seconds, then said, "That's beautiful on you." Tao hugged him again, this time much more gently, then she looked up at him. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for nearly a minute… then, Ragna slowly pressed his lips against hers. When the kiss broke, Tao hugged Ragna and buried her face in his shoulder. "Thanks… Good Guy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part two of two is done! I feel so proud of this! You all have Mr. War to thank, he requested that I make a Christmas story with this pairing, and I naturally said yes, because as he said, "This is a pairing that needs more love and attention". I hope to hear reviews! This is also the first fanfic I actually finished! I'm so proud


End file.
